Trapped!
by Eimin - The Eternal Sleep
Summary: But then he heard other screams and yells and his heartbeat quickened...saw that the unconcious mews were at their feet. Okay.. used some lines from story for the summery. RxI Ryou's gotta protect Ichigo but how cn he do it when their both...trapped!
1. Chapter 1 Taken

**heheheh... i wrote this story AGES ago but neva posted it!**

**Warning: the aliens act more evil than usual in this story...I think they are too nice normally...**

**Umm... This is dedicated to Sar.T for reading all my rubbish stories n still givin' me good reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yay!!!!! Tank-u Sar.T**

**Ryou x Ichigo 4 evaaaaaa!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: You think I own Tokyo Mew Mew? I WANT WHAT UR SMOKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Luv the llamalord NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Oh, and also the aliens have some pretty cool technology in this story!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Light streamed in through the curtains. Ryou woke up, glancing at the alarm clock. _9:00am!!! Oh no the girls will be here in 10 minutes! Well... _he corrected himself _everyone apart from strawberry she was always late. _Ryou thought about Ichigo for a moment before getting dressed. After all, he didn't want a repeat of yesterday when Ichigo walked in on him when he wasn't dressed _again! Ugh! couldn't she have knocked first was she born in a barn?! _The memory made his cheeks flush with colour. Ugh! No he didn't want to repeat THAT memory.

All the girls arrived on time. Well all of them except...

"Ichigo! Why are you late this time?!"

Ichigo just looked at him, muttered "Shut up Shirogane" and walked off.

Why was she so UNBEARABLY annoying?! Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Okay, she was kinda cute but she was stupid and stroppy and whined 24/7.

_Maybe it was the cat D.N.A. Yeah that must be it! _Ryou thought.

He went into the lab to do some reaserch and to get his mind off Ichigo. He had decided to do reaserch on the different animals. First the iramote wildcat.

Suddenly, Ryou heard an ear-splitting scream from upstairs. _Stupid baka strawberry! She's probably dropped a plate or something! _Ryou thought. But then other he heard other screams and yells and his heartbeat quickened. He ran up the stairs 2 at a time and saw that Kish, Pai and Tart were there, the unconcious forms of the mew mews at their feet.

Ryou gasped quietly and his body shook with anger and pain when he saw Ichigo. Her body was a patchwork of bruises, she had a large cut under one eye and her lips were swollen.

Kish bent down and kissed her on her swollen lips.

Anger, red hot and uncontrolled burned in Ryou's stomach. _How dare he? HOW DARE HE?!! _The anger erupted and Ryou forgot to be cautious, forgot all the dangers, all he wanted to do was rip the stupid alien limb from limb.

He ran out of his hiding place, heading straight for Kish. The small one, Tart, grinned evilly. He brought his hands from behind his back and sprayed Ryou full in the face with a vile-smelling liquid. (WTF?! I TOLD you they had high tech gizmos.) Ryou dropped like a stone. "Hmm..." Tart wondered "He ran from his hiding place as soon as he saw that girl, Ichigo's, injuries." Then he smiled, a cruel evil smile "I know, I was watching him." "So..." Pai said (shock horror scandal Pai? Speaking? Argh! Paradox!!) "You think he's in love with her?"

Ryou, barely concious from the spray, attempted to crawl over to Ichigo, his strawberry, to protect her.

Kish put his foot on Ryou's neck. (Told ya they were more evil than normal!) "No" Kish screeched, "She's mine!!" He Began applying pressure on Ryou's neck.

Ryou coughed as black spots appeared in front of his vision. _"No!" _he thought _"NO! I've got to protect Ichigo!" _

As his eyes slid closed he heard one of them yell "No Kish! He could be useful..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yay, first chappy finished!!!!!**

**Where will they be taken?! What will the aliens plot?! What WILL happen?! Find out in da next chappy of Trapped!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 Dungeon

**Yay next chappy!!!!!**

**FireFox309: MASAYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Get here ~+{{_{} (Yikes censored!) Masaya!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: You think I own Tmm? You must be high on something!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Ryou came to his neck felt like it was on fire. His entire body was screeching in agony. He stood up and looked around. The cell was dark, dank and smelled like rotting flesh. There appeared to be no way out, everything was sealed and secured on double lock.

Then he noticed Ichigo was in the cell with him, she was shivering in her sleep. Ryou slipped off his coat and put it round Ichigo. He felt slightly awkward as he put his arm around her, he eventually fell into a troubled sleep.

When he woke up the coat was wrapped up tight around him. Ichigo was stood by the far wall looking depressed and upset. "Hey Strawberry!" Ryou said to her unmoving back.

"It's all my fault Ryou that we're stuck in this awkward mess." Ichigo said, bitterness staining her voice.

"No!" Ryou said, shocked "Don't say that! It's those jumped-up little creeps faults!"

Ryou heard the banging sound of footsteps coming down to where the cells were.

Bang, bang, bang, clud.

The material under the footsteps had changed now, cement, just like the prison cells.

Ryou wound his arms around Ichigo protectivly and tensed himself, ready to move at a moment's notice.

The door swung open and Kish walked in, followed by Pai and Tart. Ryou pulled Ichigo closer to him, so close that he was glaring over her shoulder at them.

Kish seemed amused by Ryou's attempts to protect Ichigo.

He walked over to them and Ryou backed of hurriedly until his back hit the cell wall. He couldn't fight, not unless he released Ichigo. For the first time in years he didn't know what to do. For the first time in years he wished his parents were here to help him. He felt utterly alone.

Kish produced a taser-like object from his pocket. (Hmm... Another high tech gizmo!) He leaned forwards and pressed it into Ichigo's arm. Ichigo screamed in mortal agony and Kish flinched. He loved Ichigo but, for the plan to work, he must do this. Ryou pulled Ichigo away from the taser.

Kish grinned and lunged, pushing the tazer into Ryou's skin.

TTTTZZZZTTTT!!!!

Ryou yelled out in pain as his legs crumpled underneath him. He released Ichigo as he fell to the floor.

In an instant, Kish grabbed Ichigo and dragged her out of the door.

"NO!" Ryou yelled. He ran to the door and banged on it with all his strength. He was_ desperate _tosave Ichigo. "NO!" he repeated "Bring her BACK!!!" "Ichigo! Ichigo! ICHIGO!!!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yay! another chapter done and dusted! I do like to keep you in suspense don't I?**

**Where is Ichigo being taken? Will Ryou save her?! Find out in the next chapter of Trapped!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Wrong genes!

**Yay! Remember, reviews mean I update faster (Hint, hint!)**

**Next chappy!!!!!!!!!!!!! Woohoo!**

**Come to the dark side, we have candy!**

**I am very hyper 'cause I just Got a A* 4 my English course work!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yay! A* ness!!!!!!!!!!**

**I have been told in reviews that u peoplz out there luv my story!!!!! THANK U!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: You think I own Tmm? Go to a doctor man!!!!!!!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ow! Don't shove me!" moaned Ichigo as she was shoved up the staircase. She could hear Ryou's screaming and yelling. He seemed so _tortured. _He'd used all his strength to protect her. He'd tried so hard that he'd forgotten to protect himself. That was a bit much for a boss to do wasn't it?

Unless he felt the same way she did...

Nah, wasn't possible, not Ryou.

"Ow! I'm MOVING!!" she yelled.

She was half-dragged, half-carried into a HUGE circular room. The walls were snaked with wires and some high-tech piece of equiptment was humming loudly.

"That's a machine simaler to to the injector that fused you with an iramote wildcat. Except that it is specifically designed to see what animal genes _don't_ match with your genes. The result is death!" Tart laughed. "It's the fate that awaits the blond (NOOOO!!! Ryou!!!) once we've got the information we need to get rid of you mew mew's powers!" He added as an afterthought.

_Oh god! They were going to kill Ryou!!!_

Ichigo started to struggle viciously but they bound her arms and legs so she couldn't move.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Maaaaaaaan! This chapter was short!**

**Oh well... The next 1 will be longer!**

**Will Ichigo keep her powers?! Will Ryou be killed?! Find out in the next chappy of Trapped!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 Life or death?

**Woohoo!!!! new chappy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Ryou! Say the disclaimer!**

**Ryou: (sighs) She doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Me: Yay! Thank u Ryou!!!**

**I just wanna thank all the reviewers for reviewin' this story. TANK-U!!!!**

**Okay, without further talking onto the story!!!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ryou was still banging on the door and shouting. He paused for a minute, realising that there was a small section of bars, running across the bottom of the cell door. They looked big enough for a cat to squeeze through.(Convinient ain't it?.) Ryou transformed into his cat form, Alto, and tried to get through the bars.

_Yes! _He thought when he easily slipped through the bars.

He heard footsteps so he hid behind a pile of boxes, transformed back to his human form, and waited.

A huge alien appeared from around the corner and started unlocking the cell doors. Ryou sneaked behind him and hit him on just the right place on his neck. With a huge WHAM! He fell to the floor.

_The bigger they are, the harder they fall! _Ryou thought, remembering what his dad had once told him. He took the alien's keys, for when he found the mews and then he walked up the staircase, keeping an eye out for other aliens.

He came across a scientific-looking door with the sign 'High Voltage' plastered across it. Ryou found the key that fitted the lock, turned it and went inside.

The room was ENORMOUS! Ryou spotted Ichigo, bound and gagged, in a small cage in the middle of the room.

"Ichigo!" he yelled, happy to see she was still alive.

Ichigo stared at him and shook her head frantically, as if trying to tell him not to come any closer. But he wasn't going to leave her here. He ran over to the cage and started trying to find the right key, desperate to help Ichigo. There was a satisfying _click _as the door swung open.

"Get yourself into all sorts of trouble don't you baka-strawberry!" He grinned as he undid the rope binding her and removed the hankerchief so she could speak.

"Ryou run!" she yelled, clearly terrified "GO! Just hide before they find you!!"

"What?!" Ryou said "And leave you here, not a chance!" He heard something whirring and humming in the room but he ignored it. "Come on, let's get out of he-"

BANG!!! The door swung off it's hinges as the huge alien Ryou had knocked out earlier broke his way into the room.

Ryou and Ichigo backed off imediately. they accidentally walked straight into the injector! The alien marched forward and locked the door. Giving them a vile, yellow toothed grin, he strode off.

"ARGH! Ryou we've walked into the injector!!!" Ichigo screamed, "It injects us with genes that don't match our genes!!!"

Suddenly a massive needle sot at Ryou, missing him by inches. "Argh!" Ryou yelled out in shock. The injector was also lined with bars. Ryou could turn into alto at will but Ichigo could only turn into a cat if she recieved a huge shock. It only took a moment for Ryou to decide what to do. She may kill him for it, but it had to be done...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Betcha c'n guess what he's gonna do!**

**YAY! I love writing, so much fun!!!!!!!!!**

**Support the llamalord, lest he turn u all to cheddar cheese!**


	5. Chapter 5 escape

**Last chappy now!!!!!**

**All ur reviews have hyperfied me, I'm workin' double time!**

**Disclaimer: Ah don't own any tokyo mew mew ya hear! although I do own Razz...**

**Razz: OI!!**

**Me: OH CRUD!! I didn't mean it, put your mew daggers down and transform back to normal!!!! YIKES!!!! On with the story!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ryou leaned forwards and kissed her.

Crashing waves and volcanoes erupted in his head, he felt so _happy!_

"NYA!!!" Ichigo yelped in surprise and instantly turned into a cat.

"SHIROGANE!! What did you do that for?!" she yelled. Ryou transformed into Alto, "So we can get outta here baka!" If only she knew that wasn't the only reason. She just looked at him questionally. _Sometimes she can be so dense. _Ryou dodged another needle and said "Look baka, these bars are big enough to slip through in our cat forms and since your's is triggered by shock I-"

"But SURELY you could think of another way to shock me!" she screamed. (Ahhh... fighting like a married couple.)

"No! Because I was trying to _save our lives_!!!" he yelled back at her.

"By kissing me?"

"Yes."

"Fine!" she shouted, "Let's just get outta here!"

They slipped through the bars and escaped the room. Ryou tied the keys around his neck. "Best that we stay in cat form" he said, "Then we won't be spotted as easily."

"Thanks" Ichigo muttered.

"What for?"

"Coming to help me even when you knew your own life was in danger."

"Anytime strawberry" he sighed, "Anytime."

They found the other mews without too much trouble then, as they were about to leave Ryou said "Wait! I've just gotta do something!" He ran back to the laboratory, flicked the tiny self-destruct button, (WHY DO ALL MACHINES HAVE THOSE THINGS?!) and dashed from the room. He heard a faint BANG! as he was walking from the room.

In caf'e mew mew work was booming. There were so many customers that even Mint had to do some work. Pudding entertained guests by balencing plates, more than one of them crashing to the floor.

"WHEEEEEE! Plate juggling NANODA!" She yelled in delight.

Ichigo mopped the mess and sweeped away the smashed plates. Zakuro was scaring the custormers again and Lettuce was flinching every time a plate broke. Keiichiro was baking in the kitchen.

Ichigo turned to Ryou and gave him a massive grin and Ryou knew that they understood their feelings for each other.

Exactly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oh, did I forget to mention that I wrote this ENTIRE story when I was half asleep so that's probably why it don't make a whole lot 'o sense.**

**Love don't happen overnight!**

**Bow down to the llamalord, bow, BOW!**


End file.
